


But what if they fused?

by evanfire



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanfire/pseuds/evanfire
Summary: Hello! Here I will be writing short, one chapter fics about characters from Steven Universe fusing. I will mostly be focusing on characters that haven't canonically fused with each other yet. If you have any criticism or requests, please feel free to leave a comment!





	But what if they fused?

**Chapter 1: Garnet and Peridot**

Shortly after the diamonds came to earth, Garnet found herself troubled. So, she sat alone, behind the barn, stargazing.

She was only given a few moments of silent interoception before she heard the sound of feet shuffling through the grass. She slowly turned her head. Peridot was there, she seemed somewhat startled to see Garnet leaning against the barn. Peridot's eyes widened.

"Oh! Garnet..." The short, green gem said. "I... come here sometimes to think. You too?"

Garnet nodded. Peridot approached her, and sat on a crate nearby. They sat there in silence for a little while, looking at the twinkling stars in the dark sky.

Peridot cleared her throat and spoke again. "This is nice... you can't see the stars this well on homeworld."

"Yeah..."

Peridot was usually afraid to share her feelings but Garnet felt... different. Easier to talk to. She wasn't quite sure why. And she could sense something was bothering her. Maybe they both shared the same worries. Only one way to find out.

"It's been nice... being here with you. Getting to know the Crystal Gems. And learning about the earth. I've done and seen so many things I couldn't have otherwise."

Garnet reached over and patted Peridot's shoulder. "It's been nice meeting you too, Peridot."

Peridot's heart fluttered. She remained silent for a few minutes, thinking of what to say next. Finally, she quietly... almost whispered, "Garnet, do you worry?"

"Of course."

"You just seem so strong... I wish I could be like you."

"No one's invincible. I have weaknesses too, Peridot." She looked down at her and smiled. "That's the great thing about Earth. You don't have to be strong all the time. You can just be you."

"I know, I know... I'm just... worried."

"And why is that?"

"Well... um... when we were fighting Blue and Yellow, I... I was so useless! I got poofed almost immediately! And Yellow didn't even remember me! It's like nothing I do matters!"

"Don't talk about yourself like that."

"Huh?"

"You don't have to put yourself down all the time. You're great just the way you are. After all, without you we wouldn't have been able to contain the cluster!"

She blushed. "I... I guess. I'm just scared. About everything. I still don't trust the diamonds. What if this is all a trick? What if they attack us again? What if Lapis leaves again? What if-"

"Then we'll deal with all those things when the time comes. For now, just breathe."

"...Ok." Out of nowhere, Peridot wrapped her arms around Garnet. She felt a little silly, but it just felt so... right. Garnet sat down next to Peridot, she hesitated for a moment. Peridot's heart raced as she looked into Garnet's 3 beautiful eyes. She gazed into her multicolored eyes, trying to sense her feelings. Was she confused? Maybe she shouldn't have hugged her... But then, Garnet leaned in closer, and kissed her! Peridot was taken aback, but this felt so good. She kissed her back, wrapping her arms around Garnet once again.

Suddenly, there was an orange flash of light. Peridot looked at her hands. Were they her hands? They looked... orange? Suddenly she realized there were four of them. She had four arms!

"Garnet, what happened?" Her voice sounded different too!

"We fused."

"Oh..."

"Do you think you're ready for this? We can unfuse if you want."

"No! I... I think I like this." She took a few steps forward, wobbling slightly.

"It's ok... just relax..." She nodded to herself, steadying her pace. 

She walked into the empty barn and looked at a mirror propped up against the wall.

"Hmm... A Clinohumite... Interesting."

She saw a gem slightly taller than Garnet staring back at her. She had pastel orange skin and four yellow eyes that were covered by a visor. And short, curly, orange hair. She smiled and spun around in place a few times, admiring this strange new form.


End file.
